universe_of_smash_bros_lawlfandomcom-20200216-history
Smash Brothers Super Lawl 2
Smash Bros. Super Lawl 2 known in Japan as Smash Brothers Dairantou XD 2 (スマッシュブラザーズ大乱闘XD2, Sumasshuburazāzu dai rantō XD 2) is a sequel to the original Super Lawl created by Collaterale1, it was first announced at the end of 2014 with the first teaser. Known Information This is the current official information about the game. More may be released in the near future. *Development begins on January 3. *Posted ten teased posters, which teases old and new characters, including some that are no longer DLC. Also some characters from other spin-offs (Including Text and Read series) will appear in some sort of role. Some also will have biggest changes. *There's possibly a new story mode that involves time traveling and set to take place after the events of The Galaxy Wars. The story Mode will start in the Tower of Babel, the antagonist's largest castle. *The Raging Soul that appeared in the original Super Lawl will make a return, as well new ones that are going to be added like Cross Smash, is like a tag-teamed Final Smash, it can be only used in team matches and Assist Characters, that acts like Synergy attacks from CN: Punch Time Explosion. *Some characters will have there EX counterparts like The King of Fighters games, starting with 98. *Achivements will be in this game despite not being present in the original Super Lawl and its Text-and-Read counterpart. Menu Solo *Classic Mode *Story Mode: Time Travel Rescue *Training Mode *Stadium Mode **Break the Targets! **Board the Platforms! **Multi-Man Super Lawl **Home-Run Contest **Race to the Finish! **Multi-Man Lawl **Test your Might! **Brick the Tables! Group *VS. Mode *Time Stock *Stamina *Team Battle *Smash Run *Special Super Lawl *Rotation *Tourney Mode Playable Characters So far 50 characters are revealed. Stages Assist Trophies *Johnstein (The John Show) *Bizarro John (The John Show) *Hakan (Street Fighter) *Farmer with Shotgun (Dragon Ball Z) *Wizgiz (Winx Club) *Sailor Venus (Sailor Moon) *The Colonel (Mega Man X4) *Wills (Dragon Ball Z) *Hinako Shinjou (The King of Fighters) *Tizoc (Garou: Mark of the Wolves) *Shaheen (Tekken) *Frozone (The Incredibles) *Rikuo (Darkstalkers) *Bleemo (The Frollo Show) *Seija Kijin (Touhou) *Slenderman *Luste Teuber (Rosenkreuzstilette) *Stingmon (Digimon) *Falcomon (Digimon) *Heavy D! (The King of Fighters) *Bjorn (Peggle) *Creamy Mami (Creamy Mami, the Magic Angel) *Amigo (Samba De Amigo) *El Fua *Paper Bowser (Paper Mario) Pokémon Poké Balls #Blastoise #Beedrill #Staryu #Electrode #Onix #Snorlax #Magikarp #Ditto #Bellossom #Wobbuffet #Crobat #Gardevoir #Spoink #Metagross #Staraptor #Glaceon #Gliscor #Snivy #Boldore #Cofagrigus #Fennekin #Gogoat #Pangoro Master Balls #Dragonite #Mew #Ho-Oh #Suicune #Raikou #Primal Groudon #Primal Kyogre #Celebi #Deoxys #Cresselia #Darkrai #Manaphy #Victini #Zekro #Landorus #Zygarde #Diancie Next Characters *Naruto character *Uncle Grandpa charcater *Wreck-It Ralph character *Soul Calibur character 1 *Soul Calibur character 2 *Sonic character Gallery Roster Super Lawl 2 Starter Select.png|Current Starter Roster Super Lawl 2 Unlockable Select.png|Current Full Roster Trailers Smash Brothers Super Lawl 2 - Announcement Trailer Trivia *This game was devoloped to celebrate the 6th Anniversary of Smash Bros. Lawl, and 3rd Anniversary of the community. Category:Super Lawl 2 Category:Lawl Spinoff Category:Work-in-Progress